


Keep Quiet

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: His 'please' has such a pretty sound to it that she couldn't resist if she wanted to, and she doesn't want to.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cadash (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acrononymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrononymous/gifts).



They dance around each other for some time. An excruciatingly long time, in Malika's opinion, but her stubborn streak applies to all things. Even when she'd rather it didn't; but she doesn't want to be the one to cave first, give into her longing. She wants to see the Warden give in, admit he wants to fuck her, admit he wants to _worship_ her.

When he finally does end the flirting, the looks, the lingering, it's exquisite. It happens all of the sudden, like a bridge buckling under a huge weight. Malika is plunged into the roiling waters of their combined lust.

They're alone in the training yard after giving some combat drills to the newest recruits. Malika knows she's sweaty, rumpled, not looking her best, but Alistair makes a beeline for her, crowding her into a shadowed nook in the keep wall.

They kiss with the weight of a hundred longing stares behind it, days and weeks of carefully calibrated 'casual' touches spurring them on. Alistair needs to bend to reach her mouth, so with very little forethought, Malika hops up, knowing he'll catch her. When he does, she locks her ankles behind his back and clings to him. It’s everything she needs to start kissing, licking, biting at his lips.

A groan comes from him, rolling from deep in his chest into her mouth, setting off every filthy thought she's ever had at once. Malika takes one hand off the back of his neck and jams it down between them, searching for the fastenings of his pants, his belt buckle, something.

Alistair pulls back with a gasp. "Inquisitor --"

"Malika," she reminds him. "If we're kissing, call me 'Malika.'"

"Oh fuck," he says instead, because she's just gotten her hand on his cock. It rapidly hardens in her hand as he buries his face against her neck and breathes heavily.

"Such strong language, didn't know you had it in you," Malika teases.

"Me neither. But _fuck_ , you're everything I want."

Good thing it's getting dark and he's otherwise occupied sucking a hickey into her neck, otherwise he'd see her blush.

"Alistair," she says, twisting her fingers around the head of his cock. He bucks up against her and whines, too loud. It's getting dark, but it's not there yet, and there are definitely still people about. "Shh!"

She pushes his breeches and underclothes down, exposing his hardness to the open air before she climbs down. Alistair takes his mouth off of her with another small noise of protest, but when he sees her fussing with her own clothes, he quickly assists.

Malika kicks off her boots uncarefully and shoves her small clothes down. He steadies her as she wobbles trying to step out of them.

Then he has one hand flat on the stone wall above her head to hold them both steady and helps to hoist her back up with the other. There's no preamble, she just lines his cock up with her slit and sinks down on his length. Alistair groans, but Malika cuts it off by pressing her lips to his again.

"Keep quiet, or we're going to be found out," she hisses, pulling back and fixing him with a glare. "Make a sound, and you'll be punished."

Clearly that's not the thing to tell him, because he immediately moans again, thrusting up into her desperately. Malika rakes her fingers through his hair and tugs his head back so she can press her teeth into the soft skin of his throat.

It's not the easiest position to maneuver, but they're both dedicated to making it work. With her back against the rough stone wall, Malika has a little more leverage to move against him. They work in tandem, Alistair gripping her hips, pulling her onto his cock every time she wiggles herself back. They hit a steady rhythm after a few moments and Malika lets her eyes flutter closed. Alistair chuckles, which is exactly what she needs to hear.

Malika's head hits the wall behind her and she feels her climax approaching, but then she hears footsteps nearby. Alistair must hear it too, because he stills and his eyes go wide. The titillation is intense, thinking they're about to be spotted. The idea never occurred to her, but now that it could be about to happen, she's turned on more than she ever imagined.

But the footsteps recede and Malika lets out a shaky breath.

"Maker," Alistair murmurs. "Thought we'd be caught."

"Me too," she says, hoping he won't hear the excited tremor in her voice and question her.

They wait another moment or two to be sure everything's quiet before Malika presses herself down on his cock again. That gathers his full attention and he thrusts up into her with a renewed interest.

They meet for another kiss, desperate and open mouthed, and Malika feels herself tipping over into the all-encompassing pleasure of her orgasm. Alistair must feel it because he grins into her mouth, huffs his perfect little laugh again, and she's going, gone.

He thrusts shallowly once or twice while she trembles through it, kissing her all the while. 

"Good?" he asks after the moment has passed and Malika drops her forehead to his shoulder to catch her breath. 

She knows he's just asking to hear her say it, but she indulges him. " _Yes_."

"Are you done?"

"You can finish," she tells him.

His laugh returns, nervous this time. "Um…"

Malika unclasps her ankles, dropping one bare foot to the cool grass as she narrows her gaze at him. "Did you? I didn't think so…"

"Well it's… trying to balance and um, move at the same time, it's, ahh, tricky. Lots to focus on. I'm sorry. It's not you though. Definitely not. You're… you. Maker… Malika, I..." he says, explaining and stammering.

Malika laughs, kissing his stumbling mouth. "I get it." Alistair pulls his softening cock out and Malika returns to the ground on shaky knees. 

"Here," she says, finding an idea. She pulls at his arms, trading their places so he's got his back to the wall. She kneels in front of him and looks up, opening her mouth and fluttering her eyelashes in what she hopes is an invitation.

He blushes and starts to stammer again, but his cock returns to full hardness in an instant.

"I want to," she tells him.

"Yes, I… yes. Please."

His _please_ has such a pretty sound to it that she couldn't resist if she wanted to, and she doesn't want to.

It's been a time since she's done this, but it's like skinning a nug. Malika wraps her lips around the head of his cock, tasting her own juices and getting a thrill from it. She tastes him too, precome musky and hot on his velvet-soft skin. It's almost enough to distract her from the cool night air and her bare ass hanging out. 

Alistair's hands find her shoulders, then a moment later, one hand rises to caress her cheek. It's gentle, encouraging, and so damn sweet. She wants him to see him fall apart for her.

Malika takes a bit of time getting a feel for what pulls noises from him, what makes his hand tighten on her shoulder, and at one point when she hollows her cheeks and sucks, what almost makes his knees give out.

Then she sets to work taking him to pieces.

She gets her hand up to pull back his sheath before running her tongue along the underside of his cock. She swirls her tongue around the head, feeling his fingers digging into her shoulder. Malika takes a deep breath and takes as much as she can. His cock is longer than she's had before, but she manages to relax and breathe through her nose and take most of it. She risks a glance up and he's looking back at her, eyes half-lidded and black with arousal.

"So good," he whispers, stroking her hair.

She feels good, so damn good, with her mouth and throat full, him murmuring praises, and the distant sounds of life at Skyhold continuing around them. It would be embarrassing if it weren't so hot.

He's getting close, digging his fingers into her shoulder and his breath coming fast and short. He shakes with the effort of staying still and not pushing further into the heat of her mouth, which she appreciates. When he comes, it's straight down her throat and she barely tastes it, which she also appreciates.

Alistair groans when his head hits the wall a little too hard and Malika has to smile, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. He pulls his pants up and she slips back into hers, they work together to find her hastily discarded boots, and then there's a moment of awkwardness when they just look at each other. 

"Um."

"Yeah." She adjusts her hair, knowing her braid has probably come loose. 

"Next time, I'd, uh, prefer a bed," Alistair says, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

"Well then, _next time_ , I expect dinner first."

He laughs and touches her shoulder. Malika is charmed, to be certain. They part because they must, but she's positive she'll see him again soon.


End file.
